Together in the End
by jaja17
Summary: Derek and Braeden is together. Allison had feelings for Derek. So what will happen to Allison? Will she have to pretend she's okay all the time while the person she had fallen in love with is with another person or will she get him?


I hope you will enjoy this fic! I'm new to this fanfict stuff so reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for reading! :)

Allison can't concentrate in class. Whatever Coach Finstock is teaching went into one ear and went out another. No matter how hard she tries to focus, her mind kept drifting back to when she saw Derek shirtless with Braeden covered in blankets, probably cuddling before breaking apart when Allison and Lydia barges into Derek's loft.

Anybody who see it would only think one thing and immediately know what's going on. Allison doesn't need to have werewolf abilities to smell the reek of sex coming from the both of them and it disgust her. Braeden had just appear out of nowhere and suddenly she's with Derek. Suddenly she's Derek someone.

It annoys Allison to no end especially when things are still not right in Beacon Hills and they had time for lovey dovey things. Allison is not against it especially because she was once like that back when she was dating Scott. But this is more because of her she refuse to think that she's jealous. It makes her seem pathetic and weak for liking someone she would never have a chance with and didn't even like her. As a pack mate yes, but more than that, she doubt so.

She doesn't know when this feelings occur. Maybe because she get to know more about derek and bond with him when they were working together when fighting off enemies. Knowing he is true to his words and got her back if anything happens. Or because he has changed into a better version of himself. The Derek that he would likely be if there were no Hale fire. Or maybe she was attracted to him the moment she laid her eyes on him but refuses to acknowledge it because of their family history.

It still hurts her seeing Derek with Braeden. It hurts knowing she couldn't have something special with Derek, couldn't be the one Derek loves. It hurts that Braeden is the one who could lay in Derek's arm and be there for when he needs someone. The feeling of losing Derek to Braeden is unbearable. Furthermore when she have to see them almost everyday.

It was almost impossible to keep her cool around them and the pack at first. Allison is pretty sure Scott, Derek, Malia and even Liam can scent the anger and jealousy from her. One time Derek had sent her a confusing look but she had covered it up by pretending to glare towards Scott and Kira's direction when actually she was mentally cursing Braeden for hugging Derek.

It was easy to fool Derek but not the rest of the pack. Especially not to Lydia, her best friend. Luckily though, the rest of the pack leave it to Lydia as they know Allison is more comfortable with Lydia and she had made it clear she doesn't want the rest of them to be nosy about her business.

Pack meeting after pack meeting. After fighting off enemies and whatever obstacles and villains that came in their way, Allison became immune to what she sees. The little things Derek do for Braeden and vice versa. The secret small appreciative smile they give each other when they thought no one is looking. The protectiveness. All the things that Allison dreamt of doing with Derek but she knew she had lost Derek to her. Even though she is immune to it all that she didn't react to it, it doesn't make the pain any lesser. It just make her colder.

Derek knew about Allison. The tiny daggers she had been giving Braeden. The cold and yet sad look when she saw the exchange of sweet moments between Derek and Braeden together. He even knew the feelings Allison had for him before Braeden had appear in his life. Derek doesn't press on it or confront her about it because at that time Allison was in denial of her feelings. The other reason is because Derek doesn't know if he return the feelings or is if it was a right thing to fall for an Argent again.

She is an Argent. Her aunt burnt his entire family. There are so many conflicts but he likes it when she's around. Likes and find comfort around her company. He don't want to admit it, not even to himself. He felt like he is betraying his family once again if he were to be in a relationship with Allison. That is why when Braeden comes into his life, he took this opportunity to forget about Allison. The sweet and cute dimpled smile. Every single thing about her that Derek finds adorable and fond of.

Braeden is so much like Allison. Derek knew Braeden would never be Allison. Ever. However their fierceness and braveness are almost identical. Even the stubbornness. However, there are something about Braeden that drawn him towards her besides her being almost identical to Allison in character wise.

Braeden is very upfront about what she does. She doesn't hide things and she doesn't beat around the bush. That's what Derek likes the most about her. Because after Derek's past relationship, he needs to know that the person is going to be honest and bold with him. No sudden villain appeared out of nowhere and to find out it was his own girlfriend. Derek had had enough of that.

He also adores her sassiness and sense of humour. Derek can't help but smile or even laugh a little whenever Braeden said a comeback towards Peter or say something funny. These are some of the things that made Derek felt drawn to her. His feelings towards Allison though doesn't seem to die down. Each day his feelings for Allison only becomes stronger and stronger.

Seeing the pained look on Allison's face. The scent of anger, jealousy, sadness coming from her. Everyday she has to tolerate seeing Derek and Braeden together and having to force a smile or a laugh or to pretend that everything is okay when it's not, Derek just can't see another day of Allison suffering.

Though he knew what he should do because the feeling is mutual, he was torn between Allison and Braeden. Because Braeden doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. She doesn't deserve getting cheated on, giving all her love but the man she loves doesn't and can't give her all his love because he loves someone else.

But Derek doesn't want to hurt Braeden by breaking up with her without giving a good enough reason especially after what they had gone through and done for each other. Also, because Derek may or may not have initially used her to forget Allison before he had developed small feelings for her.

"Derek, you know you can talk to me about anything right?" Braeden voiced out. She can't take seeing Derek zoning out anymore and being physically there, but he's not with her. They really need to talk it out, whatever this thing is.

"Yes, I know that," Derek replied with furrowed eyebrows. "Why you ask?" Derek knew Braeden would ask sooner or later. He however didn't expect her to ask him this early.

Braeden's calm facade changed into fury. "Stop pretending Derek." She snarled, Derek was taken aback because he wasn't expecting that. "I've been observing you and Allison and I knew you were hiding something. Are you going out with her behind my back? "

"What? No! I'm not going out with her." Derek defended himself.

"Then what?" Braeden urged.

Derek sigh. He sit at the edge of the bed and cradle his face with his hands wanting to get this over with. 'You have messed up big time Derek'

"You know what, I am going to stop pretending that I don't know what is wrong," Derek eyes flick towards Braeden. He open and close his mouth not knowing what to say. There's just too many things to say and it's confusing and it is making him frustrated.

"You used me right Derek?"

"No I-" Derek interjected.

"SHUT UP!" Fresh tears brimming her eyes. Derek felt so guilty. He wanted to hug her but he knows it is best if he don't.

"I have seen the way you looked at her and I have seen how she looked at you. Not to mention her glaring at me with her jaws locked as if she was mentally beating me up because I had you. And the worst thing is that, you've never love me." Her voice cracked and tears were pouring from her eyes and she didn't bother to wipe off her tears.

"That's not true." Derek who had been silence spoke. "No matter how cruel this sounds but yes I did have feelings for Allison and used you to forget her because I thought my feelings for her would somehow die down but it didn't. But as I get to know you, I did fall for you too."

Braden shook her head. "Stop Derek" She begged.

"No listen! I did love you alright, but sadly not as much as I love Allison. I know I am such a douchebag for doing this and I know there's no way to fix things but I'm sorry. I know it doesn't change a thing and doesn't make things better but I am truly sorry." Derek quavered, guilt is eating him up.

"I thought you are different. It's over Derek." Braeden shook her head and walked out of the loft with her bag that Derek didn't even realised she had packed.

Derek doesn't know what to do. It happens too fast and it's too sudden. He felt so devastated and so he collapsed on his bed. He was playing back the things Braeden said when he gasped. "I have seen how she looked at you. Not to mention her glaring at me with her jaws locked as if she was mentally beating me up because I had you."

Does that mean she likes me too? Derek felt like an asshole. He broke Braeden heart and here he is thinking about the possibility of being in a relationship with Allison.

He then heard footsteps stopping right in front of his door. It doesn't alarmed him as he could recognized that smell anywhere. She however didn't open his door immediately. It's like she's contemplating whether to open the door or not and her heart that is beating rapidly followed by the smell of her sweat shows just how nervous she is. Derek came to the rescue by making the decision for her.

"Are you going to just stand there or what?" Derek grumbled though a smile threatening to break out when he saw Allison's flabbergasted face. Allison stared at Derek with her mouth open and close like a fish, not knowing what to say. Derek sighed dramatically like he usually does and gestured for Allison to come into the loft.

"Where's Braeden? " Is the first thing she asked upon entering his loft.

"We broke up" Derek whispered loud enough for Allison to hear.

"Oh.. I'm sorry about that "

Derek knew she's not sorry though. He can smell the happiness radiating from her and the not so subtle smile she is trying to hide but failed terribly. 'If I want to start a relationship, I have to start it right. Which means no lying. She deserves the truth. But seriously Derek? Isn't it soon. You just broke up! '

"Why are you here?" Derek questioned.

"I just wanted to return this" Allison gave her the jacket that Derek lent her way too far back ago he doesn't even remember when.

"That's it? "

"Um yeah. Yeah that's it." Disappointment lacing her voice.

"Allison, " Derek called before Allison walk towards the door. "Sit " he continued and went to the other couch opposite of the couch where Allison will be seated. Derek knew Allison didn't want to leave and this is the chance so he must grab it before it's too late.

She was shocked but jolly because she doesn't want to leave early anyway. She likes being around Derek and now Braeden isn't with Derek anymore! So without hesitation, she went to sit on the couch that are surprisingly comfortable despite the look of it.

Once seated, Allison looked at Derek under her lashes expectantly. She was wringing her hands on her lap anxiously. It was so silent it's making her nervous and she can't take it anymore.

"What-"

"Look"

They both said at the same time and Allison burst out laughing. Her laugh was infectious that Derek find himself laughing as well. Allison smiled the biggest and brightest smile. She can't help it. Seeing Derek laugh just gave her that effect especially when she's the cause of it. She thinks.

"Okay what I was about to say was that " Derek paused, take a deep breath and "I like you" he blurted out.

Allison looked so happy almost jubilant like she was about to shoot out of her seat and hug Derek tightly. However, its like she remembered about Braeden and how Derek had just broke up, she was about to respond when Derek cut her off.

""But before that, I wanted you to listen to what I'm about to say because you deserve the truth, is that okay?

"Yeah it's okay" Allison replied while nodding her head in agreement.

It was unnerving and apprehensive for Derek to explain and tell it all to Allison. The more he tells, the more he feels like a jerk for what he had done to Braeden. Now it seems like there is a thin chance of him being with Allison. It's okay though. At least he is honest and the first step to have a successful relationship is to be honest from the beginning with each other.

Derek felt grateful that Allison didn't cut him off. He thought she would interrupt him or even run away from him midway. She didn't do any of that. Instead, she is listening intently and patiently but not judging him and Derek is so thankful for that.

Once Derek finished talking, slowly he look up from where he had been staring at for the past half an hour talking. He can feel his brows dampens from anxiousness. When he take a look at Allison's face, it was unexpected. She was smiling softly at Derek. Still, he doesn't know if it's a good smile or a bad smile.

It was silent. It was killing Derek because he needs to know what Allison is thinking and the way she is looking at him now is not helping.

"Derek, firstly I would like to tell you that what you did was wrong," There goes the sinking feeling.

"But, it's nice of you for being honest with me and I deeply appreciate it."

'Oh here's the I don't to think we should be together talk after what you had done blah blah blah brace yourself Derek '

Looking at Derek's sullen face, Allison knew what he a is thinking and quickly add up "That's why I like you and I would love to- to you know, give it a chance." Allison whispered the last part and blushes.

Derek whipped his head up in disbelief. His face broke into a grin. "Yeah I would love that to" Derek replied.

"Let's take it slow yeah?"

"Whatever you want" Derek said, eyes crinkled in a smile.

"Whatever I want?" Allison asked teasingly.

"Now what do you have in mind huh?"

Derek changed from his stiff position on the couch to resting his back on the couch with his knees slightly apart, hands locking behind his head with a playful smirk on his face. Allison followed every movement of his thirstily. Her pupils dilated in lust and she stand up from the couch, eyes never leaving Derek's as she walk seductively towards Derek.

Once in front of Derek, Allison straddled Derek. He wrap both arms around Allison's waist instantly. Allison trailed her fingers from Derek's abs to his chest next to his sharp jawline and lastly cupped Derek's neck. Neither of them are leaning forward. They are just looking and taking in each others beauty when Derek growled,

"So much for taking it slow" He smirks with his hand cupping Allison's butt while the other around her waist and leaned in kissing Allison.

Their tongue met in the fiery kiss. The heat between their lips made a moan escape from Allison's lips. Allison gently caressed his neck, not wanting to pull away. Derek places his hands on Allison's waist, deepening the kiss.

Both breathed heavily as their tongues grazed each other. The hot friction between them become unbearable. Allison was caressing Derek's abs, playing with the hem of his shirt wanting to take off Derek's shirt when a voice interrupted them.

"Uh guys?" Stiles asked making Derek and Allison break away from the kiss.

Allison straddling Derek's waist. That is how the pack found them and of course those bunch of teenagers wanted an explanation. It was probably one of the most awkward conversation Derek had ever had but with Allison by his side, it makes things much more easier and bearable.

Allison had never been happier in her life. Derek stick to his words about wanting to take things slow and things between them are so easy. Of course there are times of difficulties but they manage to somehow conquer it together. Derek can't believe that he at last manage to stay in a healthy and long relationship. Everyday it seems that their love and affection for each other grow stronger. The pack and families are supportive of their relationship and they are truthfully grateful for it. It must be crazy for Derek to say this but soon, someday, he would love to build a family with Allison. For now, it has been three years they had been together and it is the best three years both of them ever had.


End file.
